


overture

by vindice



Series: forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: Thecoup d’étatwasn’t just Ryou’s dream.





	overture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/gifts).



> **Precious Elle** said: “ **Tendershipping** and **Coffeeshop AU** , for the three sentences prompts? :D love you, darling” and I am weak for all three of those things. uvu ♡

The _coup d’état_ was Ryou’s dream; when he told Tsunayoshi about it, he did it as a half-forgotten, once-desired childhood memory, something he reminisced with wistful eyes and a fond smile, but never with the intention of making it happen, not _without_ _him._

But then Bakura turned out to be alive, and Ryou felt the spark of hope and recognition flourishing within him, because surely this was it, right?

The _coup d’état_ wasn’t just Ryou’s dream—it was the amalgamation of both his and Bakura’s pain, their hard work, the start of a new beginning and the personification of their healing, all wrapped up in a coffee shop: food, after all, had been the one thing that got them through misery in different times, at different points of their lives.


End file.
